


Uncle Happy's Super-Secret Fudge Recipe

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Christmas Fluff, Gen, Happy is the best uncle, MIT bros, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Morgan is let in on a very important secret.  Pepper is appalled.Written for my TSB Flash square on card 008 - Happy Hogan
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark
Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448665
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Uncle Happy's Super-Secret Fudge Recipe

“Okay, Morgs. If we’re gonna do this, you have to take the oath.”

The six year old squinted up at her Uncle Happy. “What’s an oaf?”

“An oath is a super big promise. So if we’re gonna make my super-secret recipe fudge, you’re gonna have to take an oath never to reveal the recipe, ever, especially not to your mom. She’s been after me for the recipe for fifteen years now, and I’ve stuck with this secret for too long for her to find out now.”

Standing on tiptoe, Morgan tried to peer into the paper bag of ingredients sitting on the counter. “Why is it so secret?”

Happy just shook his head. “I can’t tell you that unless you take the oath. Will you take the oath to keep it a secret, and never tell anyone, no matter what?”

“Okay.”

“Nope, you gotta say it. Raise your right hand. Your other right hand.”

Morgan very seriously raised the proper hand. “Are we gonna high five?”

“Sure, after. Now say, ‘I solemnly swear,’ ”

“I solemnly swear,”

“ ‘Never, ever to reveal,’ ”

“Never, ever to reveal,”

“ ‘Uncle Happy’s super-secret fudge recipe.’ ”

“Uncle Happy’s super-secret fudge recipe.”

“ ‘On pain of death,’ ”

“On pain of death.”

“ ‘So help me God.’ ”

“So help me God.”

“And now we high five.”

“And now we high five.”

“No, don’t say it, just do the high five.”

Pact sealed, Morgan smacked her tiny palm against Happy’s much bigger one, and the two set to work, pulling ingredients out of the bag.

* * *

Pepper moaned as she bit into one of the squares of fudge Happy and Morgan had made, a peanut butter one with crushed up peanut butter cups sprinkled on top. “Happy… someday I’m going to get the recipe out of you, I swear I am.”

“I will take it to my grave.” He responded seriously, giving Morgan a wink. “My secrets must remain secret.”

“How many kinds did you make?” Pepper’s eyes almost greedily roved over the neat rows of fudge in several different colors.

“Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, mint chocolate, white chocolate, cake batter with sprinkles, peanut butter, butterscotch, oreo, and specially for Morgan, the purple unicorn one.”

Pepper shook her head as she looked at them all in awe. “How did you even have time?! I’ve looked up so many fudge recipes, and some of them take so long!”

Happy didn’t reply, just looked slightly superior as he finished cutting up the unicorn fudge with silver sugar sprinkles on top.

Pepper turned to look at her daughter. “Morgan, you helped him make it, what’s his secret?”

Blinking solemnly up at her mother, Morgan held her hand up. “I can’t tell. I took an oaf.”

“Happy!”

“What?”

“You told my six year old, but you won’t tell me?!”

“She’s taking her oath very seriously, look at her. She’s very trustworthy.”

Morgan beamed and popped a piece of unicorn fudge in her mouth as her mother spluttered indignantly. Secret recipes were fun!

* * *

“This is really good,” Rhodey commented as he popped a piece of the butterscotch fudge in his mouth, reaching for a dark chocolate square next. “Happy’s?”

Tony was working on his own plate of fudge as he sat on the floor in his garage, nibbling at a piece of mint chocolate fudge that was melting slowly on his fingers. “Yep. You should have heard the racket I walked into earlier, apparently he told Morgan his secret recipe and Pepper _flipped._ ”

“He still won’t tell Pepper?” Rhodey snickered. “You’d think she would have figured it out by now.”

“You’d think, but nope. And Happy’s committed to it now, he even gets rid of all the chocolate chip bags so she doesn’t suspect.”

Shaking his head, Rhodey leaned back and got more comfortable in the swivel chair he liked to sit in. “It’s gonna be real funny someday when she finds out.”

“Not for Happy, it’s not.” Popping the rest of the piece of fudge into his mouth, Tony scooted across the floor as he licked his fingers, grabbing for a wrench. “And until that day, we’re just gonna keep our mouths shut and enjoy the fruits of his labors. Secrets are secrets, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> And what is Happy's super-secret recipe, you ask? I'll tell you. *Peers around, checking for prying eyes.*
> 
> 1 bag of chocolate chips (2 cups)  
> 1 can of sweetened condensed milk (14 oz)  
> 1 tsp vanilla
> 
> Put it all together in a microwave safe bowl, and microwave for 30 seconds at a time, stirring in between. Once it's melted and thoroughly blended, pour it into a baking pan or baking sheet lined with plastic wrap. Let it set for a couple hours in the fridge or freezer (it's pretty quick, the chocolate just needs to get cold again), then turn out onto a flat surface, peel off the plastic wrap, and cut it into bite-size squares. It'll be real sticky, so if you wanna let the squares sit out for a little bit, just until the exposed edges crust a bit, they're easy to package.
> 
> How did Happy make the other kinds of fudge, you ask? Easy peasy. 
> 
> Dark chocolate - use dark chocolate chips  
> *White chocolate - use white chocolate chips  
> Butterscotch - use butterscotch chips
> 
> You're sensing a theme, aren't you? You can also flavor them, so instead of using vanilla, try mint flavoring, or almond, or cherry, or orange, whatever you feel like trying. Wanna be more Fancy? Add a topping. Crush up some oreos, add some sprinkles, or some crushed hard candies or candy canes, or even do little chocolate curls. Feeling adventurous? Layer it, perhaps a dark chocolate fudge on the bottom with a mint white chocolate fudge with green food coloring on top (chill the bottom layer very thoroughly before you add the next layer). Play with it, darlings, and do let me know how it goes!
> 
> And whatever you do, DON'T TELL PEPPER!
> 
> *Note: the white chocolate tends to be kind of a butt about setting, so it might need to sit quite a bit longer until it re-solidifies enough that it's not oozing everywhere. Overnight SHOULD be enough, but sometimes white chocolate is just unreasonable.


End file.
